The Sun and Moon's Saga
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: The sun and moon rays can heal every being that is wounded or almost gone. An incredible power that some want to have as their own. And now, they may have found a way to get it without hurting themself, by using a already wounded one.
1. Chapter 1: Sweetheart

**Yoho! The sequel is up! :D Hope you will like/love/enjoy it! ^^ plus this chapter is short and really sad… :'( so I recommend to listen to 'Heaven is A Place on Earth' cover by Katie Thompson… I cried.. **

**But I'm happy too! 'cause all of you wanted a sequel and here it is! And also thank you who reviewed to the last chapter and the little question note, sorry for not answering I was to lazy.. :/ but anyway, I'll answer to your reviews now! XD (sorry for being a lazy-donkey, it's just that I've been hunting moose all week and had a party for my birthday, which is on Monday the 20****th**** ;)**

**Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :3 **

**Chapter one: Sweetheart**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Sun and Moon's Saga<strong>_

_Hinata's Hospital, Year 2020, February 20, Time: 08.30pm_

Natsu held the tiny hand of a baby in his much larger one. Stroking the little bundle's small knuckles with his thumb, he felt like crying when he looked at all the tubes being insert in the body of the little life of a human. Then the baby's eyes slowly opened, looking right at him with a tired glint in the eyes.

"Hey, princess." he whispered to the baby, a tear slowly escaping his eye and slowly ran down his cheek. "Daddy loves you so much Amelia, and mommy does to." he continued, trying to make contact with his one week old baby girl. "We all loves you.." more tears came, and he put his free hand to cover his face, sobbing lightly. Beside him sat a blonde woman, tears also rolling down her cheeks, her eyes glued to her daughter pale and fragile body. Letting her hand slip so it laid over the pink haired man's she gave away a really sad sob.

"Daddy is right sweetheart, we love you most in the whole wide world." she said, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, your time is over." a nurse came inside the room, her face showing empathy to the two parents. "If you want to, you can stay in a room over night so you don't have t-"

"No, it's alright, we will come back tomorrow." nodding the nurse stood at the door, waiting for the parents to say good bye to the little baby. Natsu let his hand squeeze his daughter's hand a little before letting it go and so did the mother of his child. "See you tomorrow Amelia, love you." he whispered to the now sleeping baby.

"Bye sweetie, love you too." Natsu took his wife hand and together they looked at little Amelia before walking out from the room.

"We will call you if something happens." the nurse bowed and smiled sadly at them. She really hated to see newly parents to see their first child like this, but the world is evil.

"Thank you, we truly appreciate it." Lucy smiled warmly at the woman. Natsu hugged her hand in his.

~õ~

Locking the door up, they got into the hallway of their house. Turning on the light, Natsu looked at Lucy, and she looked like she would break any moment. Laying his arms around her shoulders he embraced her tightly. Lucy cried into Natsu, clutching at his jacket she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I want her to be with us." she sobbed. Natsu closed his eyes tightly, the stinging of tears wanting to escape from his eyes made him hug her closer to him.

"I know.." he whispered into her hair, also stroking it with his right hand in a tender motion, repeating it over and over again, trying to soothe her. "I know.." his voice cracked and he let his salt water drops called tears roll away from his eyes.

After some minutes of hugging, Natsu looked down at Lucy, seeing that she had fallen asleep, but small sobs still came now and then. Lifting her up in a slowly motion, trying to not wake her up, her took of his shoes and then walked to their bedroom. Laying his wife down on the bed he then took off her shoes and jacket. Laying it on a chair beside a mirror he took off his own and laid it over Lucy's.

'_How was Amelia today?_' the mirror asked carefully. Natsu looked at him, his eyes sad and his whole soul looked like it soon would disappear like dust in the wind.

"Her value have been dropping since yesterday.." the pink haired man looked over to the corner of the room, where a white crib with pink mattress and baby blue blanket stood. Cuddle toys like horses and dolls laying around inside of it and a baby mobile hanging over it, attached to the crib edge so it hung.

'_We can only hope she will be better._'

"Yeah, you're right." the pink haired man slowly walked over to his side of the bed and pulled the comforter away so he could get under it, not caring about taking his clothes off. Hearing Lucy sob again he wrapped his arms around her and scooted closer to her body. "Good night, Kagami."

'_Sleep well, Natsu-sama._'

"Night, Lucy." hugging her closer, he then also let Sandman spread his sleep-sand over his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one! Oh my god, I'm crying! It was sooooo sad! :'(<strong>

**But I hope you found it good, and sorry for it to be so short, but it had to or else the whole plot would just be 'spladank', you know :/ **

**But one funny thing is that I totally forgot about Kagami, haha poor him :D**

**Read & Review, let me know what you liked or disliked about this :'3**

**Love F-T-K**


	2. Chapter 2: Cutie Beauty

**YOSH! Chapter two is up! :D**

**Thanks to: **_**whiskalefa**_**, **_**Shiningstellar**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta **_**and **_**Rose Tiger **_**for reviewing :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! (:**

**Chapter two: Cutie Beauty**

* * *

><p><em><span>Hinata's Hospital, Year 2020, February 21, Time: 10.30am<span>_

Opening the entrée door to the hospital, Natsu held it for Lucy so she could walk inside first. Walking up to the reception desk a black haired woman looked at up to them, a smile on her lips.

"Can I help you?" she asked warmly.

"Yes, we are here to visit our daughter, Amelia Dragneel." Lucy smiled meekly, feeling Natsu's hand squeeze hers in a soft motion.

"Well, follow me." the woman got out from behind the desk and motioned the two to walk after her. Looking down at Lucy, the pink haired man started to walk, which made the blonde woman follow her husband. Walking up some stairs they watched parents hold their small babies lovely. Again Natsu looked down to her, seeing her on the edge of to begin to cry, he let go off her hand, wrapping his entire arm around her waist. "Here she is." the woman opened a door and let them go inside, then closing it to let the two of them be alone with their child.

But they weren't alone, inside of the room where a doctor holding their little Amelia with a smile plastered on his lips, the he gazed up to the two parents with a happy glint in his eyes. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, welcome back." he said, walking over to them. Lucy let small tears roll down her cheeks when she saw her daughter's onyx eyes stare at them less so tiredly. Natsu too saw his vision start to be blurry. "I can tell you with a eased heart that your daughter can breath on her own now, but she have to stay at the hospital for two more days." handing over the tiny baby to the blonde woman, he then walked out from the room, but not without sneaking a glance at them.

But just then he remembered something. Walking into the room again he cleared his throat. "But for safety, I'll send some medicine and antidote if she would be sick."

~õ~

Natsu stroked the back of his index finger against Amelia's cheek while he held her. Bunching her slowly side to side in his arms, he made small hushing sound when the little girl started to whimper. Bowing his head down, Natsu kissed the soft skin of his baby's forehead. Lucy stood beside him, looking down at the little baby taking a hold of Natsu's pink hair, holding it tightly. "Hey, what are you doing, princess?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips. Lucy chuckled softly.

"Let go off daddy's hair, Amelia." she said softly to the little baby, carefully taking her small hand so she let Natsu's hair go. Amelia looked at her parents with widely opened eyes, a tuft of smoothly pink hair could be seen. "She has your hair and eyes."

When Amelia had fallen asleep, Natsu laid her down in the hospital crib, then standing there with Lucy beside. Seeing something moving in the corner of his eyes, he looked at the window. Fast picked up Amelia and handed her to Lucy. "Stay behind me." he whispered, feeling Lucy tense behind him. Changing his eyes to crystal-onyx with red pupils, he looked through the walls and sniffed in the air. Relaxing a bit he let his eye turn back to normal.

"Natsu?" Lucy held Amelia in on arm while she put her free hand on his arm, making him look at her. "Did you sense something?"

"Yes, but it disappeared."

* * *

><p>Fore Natsu and Lucy it had felt like two weeks than two days until they could take Amelia home. Locking the door open they walked into the big hallway and put the baby car seat down on the floor. Apparently the little baby had awoken and started to whimper slightly. Crouching down to her, Natsu unfastened the belts and then lifted her up. Lucy smiled, Amelia already had Natsu wrapped around the finger. She was sure they were going to have a father and daughter complex later. When a sharp cry came the baby, Lucy saw how Natsu started to panic. Taking off her clothes as fast as she could.<p>

"Here, let me take her." she said. Natsu nodded and handed over Amelia to Lucy. Hushing her while rocking her back and forth slowly while walking into the living room. "Mommy is here.." she whispered. Looking after them, the pink haired man took off his jacket and shoes, then following after. But when he stood behind her the lights suddenly got turned on and a crowd of people jumped up from behind the sofa.

"SURPRISE!" Cana, Gray, Ichi'ro, Gajeel, Erza and Lily exclaimed, well everyone except Gajeel did.

"You guys, how did you get inside?" Natsu asked, looking at them with serious eyes.

"Have you forgotten that you gave us a spare key?" Gray smirked while he held up a small key. Lucy laughed when Natsu made a wry face at the ebony haired man.

"Anyway, we want to see Amelia now." Cana interrupted before the two of them busted out into a fight. As by just clicking on a button Natsu calmed down.

"Ichi'ro see Amelia!" the brown haired four year old boy quickly said before hiding behind his father.

"Lily want too!" a black haired girl happily sang, running over to Natsu and Lucy to see the little baby. Lucy crouched down so Lily could take a look. "Tiny!" she exclaimed. Natsu chuckled, then looked at Ichi'ro.

"You want to see too, Ichi'ro?" he asked. The boy nodded while he walked over to shyly look at the little bundle in Lucy's arms.

"Cute.." he whispered, but then blushed red when he realized what he had said. Slapping a hand over his mouth her nervously looked around to see the adults smile at him.

"Don't be shy Ichi-kun, call her cute if you want." the blonde woman smiled at the brown haired boy. Nodding he laid a hand on Amelia's head and stroked it. Lily crossed her arms, smiling proudly. Erza stood beside Gajeel, looking at the scene, then looking at Natsu, she felt her heart warm up when she saw the happy smile on his lips. Never had she seen Natsu, the man she considered as her little brother, so happy before.

"You guys want to stay for some snacks?" the pink haired man suddenly said, making everyone look at him.

"Well, it's just 5pm." Cana picked up Ichi'ro who had come over to her. Lily looked at her parents with pleading eyes. Gajeel scoffed before he nodded.

"Yay! Auntie Lucy's cake is the best!" dashing towards the big kitchen the adults laughed. "Hurry up! I want some cinnamons rolls!" just then Ichi'ro also ran to the kitchen.

Lucy chuckled while she stood up, then handing Amelia over to her husband. "Take her while I get some snacks." taking the baby in his arms, he smiled widely when his daughter opened her onyx eyes and stared at him with widely.

"Hi there, princess." he whispered. Gray half gagged at that but coughed in pain when Cana shoved a elbow in the ribs while giving him a death glare.

"You looked like that with Ichi'ro, so keep your mouth shut." the brown haired woman hissed, making him gulp. Just then the trio came back form the kitchen with the cinnamon rolls and juice. Putting everything down on the TV-table everyone then sat down in the three big and white couches that was by the window in the room.

"Does t feel great to have Amelia at home now?" Erza asked, taking a roll. Natsu and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, we thought at first she wouldn't make it. I mean she was a month to early." Natsu said, leaning back against the couch. The blonde woman smiled.

"But we have to thank Dr. Senkai. He managed to make her lungs work normally."

"So she couldn't breath by herself?" Gajeel asked, laying a arm around the red haired woman's shoulders. Both the parents shook their head.

"No, her lungs couldn't progress to do it." Lucy stroked her hand over her daughter's little pink fuzz of hair. Then silent was between them.

"We have presents!" Lily suddenly exclaimed, running behind the middle couch, dragging Ichi'ro with her. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other before at the two other families.

"Presents?" they asked in unison.

"Hai! We bought pretty stuff!" the black haired girl said, holding a box wrapped in pink paper and white ribbons while Ichi'ro held a green one with midnight blue ribbons.

"W-we bought it for Amelia, a-a early birthday p-present." the brown haired boy walked over to the two adults and laid the present in Lucy's lap before running over to his parents, hiding his face in his father's chest. Lily rolled her eyes at the boy, but smiled widely while she handed over her present to them.

"Thank you two, it's really nice." opening the presents, Lucy smiled softly when she saw the little photo album which it stood '_My First Year_' on.

"Thank you Ichi'ro." the blonde smiled. Then she opened Lily's and held up a small heart formed pillow there it stood '_Cutie Beautie_' on. "And thank you too Lily."

Suddenly a sneeze came from Amelia, making everyone look at her, and Natsu stared at her with big eyes, which made everyone laugh. "Shut up, she startled me and that's all!"

~õ~

Later when the sun had leaved the sky and their friends had leaved, Natsu and Lucy laid in their bed, looking at Amelia sleep peacefully in her crib, having one of her new bought pink baby PJ's on. Having their fingers intertwined they looked at their daughter for some minutes more.

"I still cant imagine this." Lucy suddenly said, looking at her husband, who had cocked a eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked her, letting go of her hand he slowly pinned her down on the bed. Lucy giggled while she brushed some strands of his hair away from his face.

"Don't you remember how you where back in high school?" Natsu scoffed. Lucy laughed.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't answer why you said so."

"Well, you were the Salamander who nobody but the 'cool guys' dared to start a fight with. And now the cool and badass acting Natsu is here with a daughter and wife in his life." the pink haired man blinked, but then smiled.

"So you miss the old Natsu, huh?" he whispered, leaning down. Lucy cupped his left cheek.

"Sort of, but I'm fine with this one to." she silently answered, closing her eyes when Natsu's lips met hers in a toe curling touch. Sneaking in between her legs, Natsu pressed more onto her lips, moving his own over hers. Pulling away he smiled at her.

"Love you, Luce."

"Love you too, Salamander." smirking they shared one more kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Winerwurst! End of chapter two! :D<strong>

**Holy crap! Who could have guessed that Gajeel and Erza got together.. Well I did but you didn't until now. But I'm a GaLe fan, but in this story, I felt like skip that paring and try some new so yeah :P lolz!**

**I promise that in the next chapter, there will happening more exciting things than this! Or else you can throw peanuts at me… but wait I'm allergic to them, but whatever! 8D**

**And Amelia's lung problem is actually a normal thing for premature babies, I was five weeks to early and had it, it's thanks to the doctors that I'm still alive.**

**Plus it's my 16****th**** birthday today! 8D **

**And isn't Lily and Ichi'ro to cute? :3**

**Read & Review, let me know what you thought of this chapter ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy, will I die?

**Trolololol! Chapter three is upppp~ :3 **

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Crystilia**_**, **_**Chibi Waru-Chan**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**,**_** Chiharu Himeji**_** and **_**WaterPanda **_**for reviewing XD and sorry for not answering I've been stuck with school works and all that shit, you know how it is T_T and also thanks to you who added this story to your fav! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :D**

**Chapter three: Daddy, will I die?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Five Years Later~<strong>_

_Hinata's Hospital, Year 2025, June 14, Tide: 10.30am_

Natsu sat with his forehead rested against the palms of his hands, tears slowly running down the side of his face. Gathered around him was the Dragneel family's friends, their faces giving away a sad expression. Ichi'ro had his head low, holding his mother hand. Lily on the other hand had her head straight upwards, but tears still rolled down her cheeks. Erza leaned against Gajeel, their fingers intertwined together tightly. And lastly, Lucy sat beside her husband, crying so hard that her eyes were red and itched, shallow sobs came now and then, unlikely her Natsu was silent but everyone could understand that his heart was about to crack into small pieces of dust.

Suddenly the door opened and out came a pink haired old lady with an serious but still relaxed face. "I can assure that your daughter is fine, her lungs is now working normally again" everyone let out a relived sigh, except the parents of the child. "But if this continue…" the pink haired woman lowered her head.

"Ma..ma…?" a small voice came from the door, making both Natsu and Lucy rise up from their seats and walk inside. Outside was silence between them. Porlyusica glanced at them with serious red eyes.

~õ~

Inside together with the Dragneel family, a pink haired girl laid in a bed, tubes and other sort medical instruments insert her body. Natsu held the girl's hand tightly, again he had to see his beloved daughter lay in a hospital bed looking all pale and lifeless.

"Daddy, will I die?" wide eyed the pink haired man stared at her, she is just five and she wouldn't think about death like a ten year old.

"Of course you won't, who said so?"

"I heard you.. And the doctor said like I would.." Amelia looked with her onyx eyes at her father's, tears building up and then slowly running down her cheeks. "I don't wanna die.." sobbing, she clutched her smaller hand in Natsu's bigger one. "Daddy, I don't wanna die.. I want to play with Ichi-kun and Li-chan much more!" she cried. Lucy sat beside her husband, tears had also escaped her eyes and was now running down the side of her face.

"Sweetie, you will play with them much more, I promise." the blonde woman laid her hand on Amelia's hair and stroked it gently. The little girl wanted to flung herself to hug her parents, but felt like her body had got numb and was unmovable. Only her hands could twitch and embrace things.

"I don't want to leave you daddy!" Amelia cried, shallow sobs following after. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other, worry written all over their faces. Something wasn't right with how Amelia was acting.

"I'll go to gramps." he mouthed before raising up from his seat.

"Daddy!" feeling his heart clench painfully he looked at his once little baby. "Don't leave me!" closing his eyes tightly he let go of Amelia's hand and walked out from the room. He heard Lucy try to keep her calm but the cries from the pink haired girl still echoed through the corridor.

"_Daddy!_"

~õ~

Natsu sat down on a chair so he could face the old man. "Please Makarov.." Makarov closed his eyes while he sighed.

"Natsu, there is nothing I can do.." the pink haired man slowly let his head hung, his hands tightly clasped together. Looking at him, the old man gave him a sad look. Suddenly he jumped down to the floor from his seat on the table.

"Please, there got to be one way to help Amelia!" Natsu looked at Makarov with pleading eyes. Seeing tears start to build up in the young man's eyes, he tapped his staff down on the floor.

"Natsu, I know how much you want her to be safe."

"How can you know that! I want to find a way to keep my only child alive!"

"Have you ever considered to look into her soul?"

.

.

.

Natsu stared at Makarov before turning his gaze down to his hands. "I have, but I can't find anything strange.." he whispered. The old man again closed his eyes. He had never seen Natsu act like this, usually the pink haired man was serious and his eyes always had the glint of cleverness to improvise in critical situations, seeing him like this is too look at a slowly fading star.

"Natsu, there is something called the Onmyou, or what we know as Yin and Yang, that may can help Amelia." Natsu snapped his head up, looking at the old man with a glint of hope in his eyes. Makarov glanced over to him. "But, it's more complicated than you think it is." pointing the tip of the staff at the pink haired man. "Are you willing to know it and take the consequences?" Natsu looked at him with an thinking expression, not knowing how to answer that in a complete sentence without making every thing sound to hasty.

"What's the consequences?"

"You will loose your powers."

.

.

"I just want Amelia to be safe and alive." Natsu said, his eyes showing no care about that he will loose his demon powers.

~õ~

Lucy stroked Amelia's, looking at the girl's sleeping face. The door opened and in came Natsu with Gajeel, Ichi'ro and Gray in company. Raising a eyebrow at the number of persons she gave a wry expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, well almost." Natsu answered, looking at his daughter sleeping figure, then turning to Lucy he smiled. "Gramps found a way to help Amelia."

"Really?" Lucy raised up from her seat and walked over to him, but as just she had leaved a big 'boom' came from behind her. Screaming she flew into Natsu's arms.

"Finally.." a hiss came from the dusty cloud a shadow slowly started to be visible.

"Amelia!" Natsu shouted, letting Lucy go he dashed forwards but got stopped when a yellow barrier appeared in front of him. "Let my daughter go, you bastard!"

"No, this child will help me, help me to get the great power." the man harsh voice came. Punching at the wall, Natsu tried to breakthrough it, but it couldn't even be a crack.

"Amelia! Can you hear me?" Natsu tried, but the little girl remained still.

"No idea Akuma Tamachii, not even you can break through this barrier." laughing the man started to fade away together with Amelia in his arms.

"Amelia!" now Lucy was beside the pink haired man, her palms pressed against it. "Let our child go!" at that, the man spat.

"You filthy human will die." holding the unconscious girl in one arm, he raised his free and blasted a green light ball at Lucy. "*****Doku Imochi!" Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"_**Idai Kougeki!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangar! :D End of chapter three ;) you might wonder why I did make a time skip? Well if Amelia would be a baby, the plot would be destroyed and all messed up ;)<strong>

**Sorry for late update, school made me stay busy all week, but this week we have winter semester so expect one or two more chapters :D lolz **

**And I promise, I'll answer your reviews but as I said, school is the problem T_T Forgive me? :3 *puppy eyes***

**Read & Review, love your reviews more than anything in the world, except chocolate! :P **

**Love F-T-K**


	4. Chapter 4: The Want to Protect

**Yosh! Chapter four is up :D **

**Thanks To: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire **_**and **_**ShiningStellar**_** for reviewing! (: And thanks to you who added this story to your fav! 8D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :3**

**Chapter four: The Want to Protect**

* * *

><p><em><span>Hinata's Hospital, Year 2025, June 14, Tide: 10.40am<span>_

"_**IDAI KOUGEKI!**_" a explosion of smoke and the scent of burned flesh filled the room. Lucy opened her eyes, and screamed when she saw Natsu stand in front her, seeing blood coming from his right arm. "Bastard!" the pink haired man charged forward to punch the guy, since the barrier disappeared when the stranger had to take it away to blast away his attack. Ichi'ro suddenly appeared beside Natsu, his hands shining with an yellow glow.

"Let Amelia go!" the brown haired boy roared, his eyes showing the anger he held. Just behind them were Gray and Gajeel, together with Erza and Cana. The shadowed man snorted before he jumped out from the hole in the wall, but not without having the others following after. Again he held the unconscious Amelia in one arm, starting to made strange turns and twists with his free hand while mumbling unhearable.

"*****_Porta Lucem, aperire!_" a bright light made Natsu and the others stop to cover their eyes.

"Amelia!" Natsu took his arm away to see the face of the kidnapper, his anger exploded when he recognized the face. "HADES!" roaring the pink haired man flew onto him.

"Say bye to your daughter, Salamander." Hades said with a smile and the portal started to close. Natsu reached his hand out, but the portal closed just mere centimeters from his fingertips.

"_AMELIA_!"

~õ~

Erza had a hand on Lucy's shoulder while they sat at the Redfox family's house, outside the city. Cana also sat beside the blonde woman, her fist clenched so the knuckles turned white.

_CRASH!_

Outside in the forest, they could hear Natsu go rampage, destroying tree after tree, stones being smashed to gravel. And the roars of the anger that still boiled like hot water inside him. Gajeel and Gray were also outside, trying to calm the pink haired demon.

"_Natsu! Calm down!_" the heard the gruff voice of Gajeel shout, a roar was the answer he got.

"_Stop destroy things before you make the police come!_" Gray voice came instead after that, but he too got a earsplitting roar in answer and a big crack of a tree followed short after. "_NATSU!_" suddenly a big bang came and made the window vibrate. Lucy hided her face deeper into her palms. Lily and Ichi'ro jumped when another bang came from the outside. The brown haired boy glanced to the blonde haired woman and then outside from the window. Jumping off the couch he made his way to Lucy.

"Lucy-san, I think you're the only one who can stop Natsu." he said, making the woman, plus Lily, look at him.

_BANG! _

"Please Lucy-san." Ichi'ro took her hand in his smaller one. Nodding the blonde haired woman stood up, walking over to the door she opened it and silently closed it after her.

"God damn it Natsu! Calm down!" Gajeel roared back this time instead of shouting it. Lucy walked inside the woods, following the broken trees and then stopped to see her husband fight against his friends.

"_**Stay away!**_" she flinched when she heard the hollowed voice come out from Natsu's mouth. "_**Stat away from me!**_"

"Natsu.." Lucy slowly walked up to them, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks to drop down to the dirty ground. The pink haired man snapped his head up, his eyes nailed at hers. "Natsu please… listen to me." she started. Gajeel and Gray looked at each other before stay to the side, following the blonde woman's step towards the wild demon. Cupping his face in her hands, she brought him down to her own so their eyes were in the same height. Lucy looked at him, his teeth had turned to sharp fangs, his nails turned to long black claws and his eyes shined like a wolf's in the full moon.

"_**L.. ucy..**_" he slowly said, while he turned back to his human form again. A small smile appeared on the said woman's lips when Natsu looked with those dark onyx eyes she loved. Natsu's arms hung by his sides, and suddenly he fell down on his knees, arms wrapping around her waist. At first Lucy's eyes was wide but softened when she saw a tear roll down his left cheek. Stroking a hand through his soft locks of pink hair, she let more tears escape her eyes. Crouching down on her knees too, she laid her arms around his neck, making his face crush onto her chest.

"Don't hide you sadness…" her voice cracked at the last word. Natsu brought his head up, facing her it was his turn to cup her face, drying the tears away.

"I'm sorry… it feels like it is my fault.. but I will take her back." he whispered, slowly he kissed her. "I promise." he again whispered.

* * *

><p><em><span>Place Unknown, Year Unknown, Date Unknown, Tide: Unknown<span>_

Hades laughed, finally he had the daughter of the Salamander, his resolve to get the power he had searched for ages. Looking over to the steel table, were Amelia laid with her wrists and ankles attached at it with chains, his already wide smirk grew even wider. Walking over to her, he let his hand went through the girl's collar long pink hair.

"My little angel, you will be the key to get the power of Yin and Yang united light." he said, taking some strands between his index finger and thumb he laughed. "Amelia Kimo Dragneel, your life is in my hands now."

"Hades-sama, Kain is waiting for you." a maid said, bowing down to her master.

"Thank you Shii, tell him I'll come in a few minutes." Hades said, waving with his hand he gave her the signal to go.

"Hai, Hades-sama."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was Hades you saw, Natsu?" Makarov asked the pink haired man.<p>

"Yes, I will never forget his face." he answered, his eyes filled with hate. "But I thought I killed him fifteen years ago when he was in Lucy's soul.."

"Apparently he made it out from Lucy's soul before he died." the old man sighed. The silence in the room that came after that wasn't awkward more like it was like to be on a funeral. "But either way, Gray Gajeel, you two will follow Natsu to *****Makai."

"Do you think he is there?" Gray asked, his eyes a bit wide by the place's name.

"Yes, creatures like Hades have their homes there." Makarov said, jumping down to the floor from the little TV-table, he tapped with his staff three times at the ground. A blue circle appeared under them. "Remember, you three have three days until the portal will close.

"Hai." all three said in unison. But suddenly the door to the room flung open and in came Ichi'ro but a hand grabbed him.

"Mom, release me!" the brown haired boy struggled against the hold from Cana. The woman frowned.

"I said no, you can't go with dad." she said, pulling him towards her. "Please continue Makarov." Cana said, her hold of Ichi'ro's arm got tighter.

"Ahem, well off you three will go." clapping his hands together, the three men lifted from the ground a bit.

'_Amelia, just wait-_' the pink haired man thoughts were cut off by Cana's voice.

"ICHI'RO!" Natsu looked to his side to see the little Fullbuster had escaped from his mother's hold and was now running towards them. Just when they was about to disappear, Ichi'ro got inside the magical circle and fast faded with them to the other world.

~õ~

"Woaaaah!" Gajeel landed on the ground first, but when he was about to get up, Gray and Natsu fell on him and last was Ichi'ro. Laying there, there four of them groaned in pain.

"Didn't he say that we would land on our feet?" Gray hissed, standing up and dusted himself off.

"That damn old man, he can't even make us land just on the ground, instead he made us fall 30 feet." Natsu sort of answered, suddenly a groan, which did _not_ come from Gajeel or Gray, took his attention. Looking down he saw Ichi'ro lay flat on his stomach, running his already messy spikes of brown hair.

"Ouch, that hurt.." he mumbled, but shrieked when he was pulled up by the collar and was face to face with his father's angry face.

"Ichi'ro!"

"Hai!" the boy's hands flew up in the air in fear.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gray asked, not soft, instead he sounded pretty mad at the boy.

"W-well.. I want so save Amelia too." he answered, now frowning. He didn't like the voice his father used, the voice when sounded like he was disappointed and most of all really angry at him.

"You little brat, you're to young and you haven't learn anything about your powers as a *****Kokei Reitou!"

"I have learned some few things! And they are powerful ones to!" Natsu looked at the two Fullbuster boys.

"Gray, let go of him." the pink haired man said. Gray glared at him but still let his son down to the ground again. "Ichi'ro, it doesn't matter how powerful your attacks are the only thing that makes a man strong is the will to protect the one he want to safe that makes him stronger than any other guy." crouching down to the brown haired boy, he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"That I can only be stronger if I'm near the person I want to protect?"

"Correct, fifteen years ago when Lucy and I met, I was one of the persons who think raw power made you strong." he paused to look at Ichi'ro. "But when I got Lucy in trouble the feeling of 'protecting' flew through my body and made me understand that I can't beat someone with just the most powerful attacks I got, I had to fight by the will to protect her."

"So you mean you loved auntie Lucy before you even knew it?" Natsu chuckled, that boy was smarter than he thought.

"You can say it like that too. But you got what I meant, right?" Ichi'ro nodded a yes. "Good." patting the boy's shoulder he was about to stand up when the brown haired boy said something that made him stop. "What did you say?"

"I said… that I want to protect Amelia because she is the one I.. love" Blushing Ichi'ro looked up to the pink haired man, his eyes showing nothing but the truth. Natsu smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Then I trust you on that." he said. A toothy smile spread across Ichi'ro face, showing a fist up in the air.

"Hai!"

~õ~

Meanwhile back with Lucy and the other's, they tried to calm a certain brown haired woman down.

"Cana please, try to relax." Erza said, holding said woman back against the armchair.

"I have to get Ichi'ro back!" she shouted, trying again to get away from the redhead's grasp but failed.

"Please Cana, Ichi'ro will be fine, Gray is with him." Lucy said, holding Cana's left arm.

"That's why I _didn't_ want him to go!"

"Jeez, what could possibly happen? That he will start a fight with uncle Gray to show who is the strongest?" Lily asked.

"Exactly! You can't see anything that's _not _broken after they had have a fight!" Cana shouted. Lily pictured something in her minds that looked like a battlefield, sweat dropping the girl made a wry face.

"I think auntie Cana is exaggerating a little to much.."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter four! :D Hope you enjoyed it, and it was a but humor in this chapter too ^^ <strong>

**The scene with Cana being held back by Lucy and Erza, I got it from a OVA from Fairy Tail when they are in school ;) it's when Bisqa, Alzack, Levy and some more had to hold Elfman back when Mirajane was kidnapped by Gajeel and his gang :3 lolz that was so funny that I almost laughed my ass off 8D**

**And the other scene with Natsu and Ichi'ro was just soooo adorable ^^ I can truly picture that ;)**

***Porta Lucem, aperire = Portal of the Light, open**

***Idai Kougeki = The Greatest Attack**

***Kokei Reitou = Solid Freezer**

***Yin and Yang = Sun and Moon**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you stay put to the next chapter :D**

**Read & Review, I love you, your comments and questions more than Coca-Cola :D **

**Love F-T-K**


	5. Chapter 5: Yin and Yang I

**Yo! Chapter five is up :D, just so you know, this Sequel will be some few chaptered, just so you guys know :3**

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**ShiningStellar **_**and **_**Haru-Starlietta **_**for reviewing 8D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

**Chapter five: Yin and Yang I**

* * *

><p><em><span>Place Unknown, Year Unknown, Date Unknown, Tide Unknown<span>_

Amelia felt like her body would torn away, fading like the steam from the lake do in the early autumn mornings. Opening her onyx eyes, she blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness she as met with. "Daddy?" she asked in a whisper, looking around. She started to get panicked when she noticed that this wasn't where she had been, this was somewhere else, a place she didn't know anything about. "Daddy! Mommy!" screaming she tried to break free from the chains that held her down to the metal table.

"Ah, so the little Dragneel is awake?" a voice came from the left, making her look towards the direction. Seeing a blue skinned man, and rather fat, man stand there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where is my daddy?"

"Jeez, you not just have the same hair color, you even have that stupid Salamander's eyes too." Amelia stared at the man, anger suddenly boiled up in her.

"Don't talk about my daddy like that!" she spat, her eyes turning crystal onyx, but fast disappeared when she felt her energy being suck up. Breathing heavily, sweat glistened at her face.

"Big mouth, like him too." he murmured. Walking up to her he slapped her cheek hard. Screaming the little girl let tears fall down to the cold metal. Slapping her again, he repeated it some times when a cough came from behind.

"Kain, what are you doing?"

"Ah, master Hades! I was just punishing her for insulting me for something that's not true."

"Is that so? Is it true, Amelia?" said girl looked at Hades, doing something that both shocked the men that she had the courage to, by any words, she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Why you little-"

"Calm down, Kain. We need her t-"

_BA-BAM!_

"_AMELIA!_" recognizing the voice, Amelia was about to call back, but something white got stuck over her mouth and nose, and suddenly she felt dizzy. Soon enough she fell unconscious. Taking the napkin away, Hades got the little body of a girl free from the chains, to lift her up and walked over to the wall, who it appeared a big hole in.

"Kain, stop those who is intruding." he ordered.

"Hai!" the blue skinned man saluted, disappearing with a loud 'bang'.

~õ~

Natsu and the others ran through the big corridor of the building they had found, searching for the kidnapped daughter of the Dragneel.

"Amelia!" Ichi'ro called, but could only hear his own voice echoing against the walls. Gritting his teeth he ran up some stairs, but fell backwards when he ran into something hard. Looking up his eyes widened. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, loud enough to make his father and the other two hear him.

"I would like to ask you the same, brat." Kain sneered, punching his fist into his open palm, green sparks flying everywhere. "But either way, I don't have the time to mess with you, so get away br- AAAARGH!"

"Now tell me where I can find my daughter." Natsu had appeared from nowhere, his hand holding Kain's collar tightly while a black ball of death and pain were in his free left hand.

"Oh, the Salamander is angry?" oh he shouldn't have said so. Natsu's eyes narrowed, making his attack disappear, he instead punched Kain haird under the chin, a sickening crack echoed. Screaming in pain, the blood poured out from his mouth.

"_**I'll ask you again, where is my daughter?**_" His nails transformed to claws, eyes to crystal-onyx, teeth sharper than a shark's, he was truly a monster. Kain stared at the demon in front of him, a shiver ran down his spin. Suddenly a high pitched scream went through the building.

"_NO, PLEASE! DADDY! SAVE ME!_" something snapped inside Natsu, feeling his muscles flexing. Gray, Gajeel and Ichi'ro could hear something crack and a big explosion following short after.

~õ~

Hades covered Amelia's mouth with some dirty rag cloth, were she laid on what looked like some ritual stone, weird symbols and pictures on the walls and ceiling. With wide eyes the little pink haired girl tried to make a sound so her father could hear her. Then a light blue barrier surrounded just where she was, and she screamed when she felt her body going into spasms of pain. Muffled scream came from her, and laughs from Hades mixed together made everything much easier for the intruders to find them, but now when the Yin and Yang started to take threat Amelia, he could kill them by taking the power from the historical legend.

"Soon, soon this wonderful power will be mine." golden lights slowly trailing down to the body of his test rabbit.

"_**HADES!**_" and a big explosion came from behind the old man. Turning around he saw two glowing eyes stare at him with the lust to kill. A low growl came from the person, who flung himself towards Hades.

Amelia looked to her side, her eyes letting tears of relief escape, but then a scream of horror when she saw her father being pierced by a sword looking thing in the side by Hades. Natsu roared in pain, looking at Amelia his eyes widened when he saw how she was looking, but then he felt something penetrate his body from behind. Gasping blood splashing down on the dusty stone floor. Amelia's eyes widened even more, her mouth opened.

"_DAD_!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>AAAND CUUUT!" Short, Cliffy, Dramatic and Action, just the way I like it :3 hope you did too :D <strong>

**Gah.. I hated to write the part were Amelia got slapped D: it made me feel like a bad person… T-T**

**Leave a review :3 it's making me write faster and more! And by faster it means faster updates ^^ but a fav is alright too! 8D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
